headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are men and women who, through specific circumstances, adopt the physical, mental and/or emotional characteristics of a wolf. The clinical term for this condition is called Lycanthropy. Werewolves have been a popular part of Western European folklore for several centuries, but it wasn't until the 20th century that they became a part of modern pop culture. In addition to vampires, witches and ghosts, werewolves are one of the most popular breeds of supernatural creature and they have appeared in every aspect of the horror medium from films to television, comics, video games, role playing modules and more. Origins The process of becoming a werewolf varies, but can usually be traced to one of three different points of origin. One may be have a curse put upon them which turns them into a werewolf against their will. Others may be members of an actual species of werewolf and thus, are born with their special traits. In most cases however, a person becomes a werewolf after having been bitten or scratched by another werewolf. The actual process of transformation classically takes place during the three nights of the full moon, but more modern werewolves have also been shown to transform at will regardless of the lunar phase. The physical elements of a werewolf are also very varied. Sometimes a person shape-shifts into an exceedingly large wolf, with no human characteristics whatsoever. In other cases, a person may maintain prominent human traits, but possess excessive body hair, pointed ears, enlarged canines and claws. In other cases, a werewolf may adopt a perfect blend of both human and animal traits, becoming a veritable power house. These werewolf forms, sometimes referred to as crinos form, have become increasingly popular in the past several decades and are arguably the most visually appealing types of werewolves found in film and literature. Destroying a werewolf can be a complicated and dangerous process. Some traditions believe that the presence of wolfsbane may harm or drive a werewolf away. Other traditions posit that when wolfsbane is in bloom, a man may become a werewolf. The most effective means of destroying a werewolf is through the use of silver. Any weapon made of silver be it a silver bullet, or a silver-tipped cane will prove fatal to a werewolf. This aspect remains as the one constant in nearly all forms of werewolf lore. Characters Comic titles * Astounding Wolf-Man Vol 1 * Dead of Night Featuring Werewolf by Night Vol 1 * Strange Tales Vol 3 * Werewolf by Night Vol 1 * Werewolf by Night Vol 2 Appearances Films * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * An American Werewolf in London * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * House of Frankenstein * Howling, The * Silver Bullet * Twilight: New Moon * Wolf Man, The Television * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) * Monsters: Werewolf of Hollywood * Tales from the Crypt: The Secret Comics * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Dreadwolf and other werewolves. * Doctor Strange Vol 3 9 - "The Curse of the Darkhold"; Jack Russell & Gregor Russoff. * Giant-Size Werewolf 2 - Jack Russell. * Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night 1 - Rhona and Jack Russell. * Madrox 1 - Wolsfsbane; werewolf form. * Madrox 2 - Wolfsbane; human form only. * Madrox 3 - Wolfsbane in werewolf form throughout. * Marvel Spotlight 2 - 1st Jack Russell. * Marvel Spotlight 3 - Jack Russell. * Marvel Spotlight 4 - Jack Russell. * Menace 9 ("The Fangs of the Wolf") * New Mutants 32 - Wolfsbane. * Perg 1 - Dreadwolf. * Werewolf by Night 1 * Werewolf by Night 2 * Werewolf by Night 11 - Jack Russell; Raymond Coker in human form. * Werewolf by Night 24 * Werewolf by Night 25 * Werewolf by Night 26 * X-Factor 219 - Wolfsbane; werewolf form. See also * Known werewolves * Appearances of werewolves External Links * Werewolves at Wikipedia * Werewolves at the Horror House * at the TV Database References ----